Baby Blues
by lightsoul
Summary: Sasuke, a lonely anti-social boy, finds himself falling in love with a blond bundle of sunshine who seems to make the clouds clear up. But there's a problem...his perfect blond has a kid...NaruSasuNaru WARNING: Not mpreg or adoption tale!
1. Chapter 1

Saturday nights were the best. No work, school or any responsibility. Most young guys would be out partying or at least out with some friends. But, Sasuke Uchiha, wasn't a normal guy. A loner by nature Sasuke found himself in the cream isle of his local pharmacy.

Normally Sasuke wouldn't step foot out of his apartment on a Saturday but something odd happened, he formed a rash on his shoulder. From where, he couldn't fathom. But what Sasuke didn't know was that this, as he though, annoying rash would act as a catalysis propelling him into something he would have never imagine.....

"Rash, rash, rash." The raven muttered to himself. He readjusted his overly large white sweater sleeves which looks odd on his slim frame especially with the tight black pants he wore. He was about to reach out to the cream he had been searching for but stopped when he felt a tugging at his leg. Freezing up a bit looked down at his feet and found a small patch of blond hair and baby blue eyes staring back at him. It was a kid...well a toddler...no more then four years old since he still had a pacifier in his mouth.

Sasuke blinked.

Then the kid-er...toddler.

"Uh...hi..." Sasuke said still looking down at the boy. He smiled around his pacifier and made sound that to Sasuke sounded like glee and started tugging at his pants more. "Hey quit it."

"Mini!" comes a loud voice from the front of the isle. Sasuke's head snaps to the left and spots an older blond rushing for him. Suddenly the toddler starts running the opposite direction, well as best a four year old can. Quickly catching catching up the older blond picked up the child. "I got you!" He kissed the boy on the cheek making the child squeal. The older male hoisted "Mini" onto his shoulders and took a couple steps toward Sasuke. "I'm so sorry if he bothered you." The blond grinned.

"Oh, it's no problem-"

"Mini!" The blond yelled out when Mini started tugging at his yellow locks. "That hurts!" He grabbed the boy by under the arms and put him in front of Sasuke. "Now, say sorry Mini."

Mini reached for Sasuke and all the raven could think was_ 'Sticky fingers...' _but didn't dare push the child away. "Uh..." The tiny little fingers soon hooked onto the ravens long bangs and gave them a sharp tug which made Sasuke yell admittedly a little less then manly. The next five minutes were spent getting Mini's mini digits disentangled from Sasuke's hair. After the ordeal Sasuke and the blond found themselves sitting on the floor in the isle while Mini was playing with a box of something.

"I am really sorry about that..." The blond said looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, not wanting to face the raven after all that.

"Its fine..." Sasuke muttered, still fixing his bangs.

"My names Naruto." The blond turned himself slightly to Sasuke holding his hand out to him. Sasuke looked at the hand as if it were a foreign gesture before grabbing it in his own.

"Its Sasuke."

"Hi there Sasuke." He grinned. "Thats Mini over there."

"Is that a nick name?"

"Yeah. His name is Minato." Naruto looked at the child.

"How old is he?" Sasuke made himself a bit more comfortable.

"He's three right now. He'll be four in about three months. So what brings you here at 9:30 at night?" Sasuke blushed a bit at the reason he was here. He didn't want to just say _"I have a rash and its itching like crazy!"._

"I...uh...I'm here to pick up some rash cream for my brother." He blurted out.

"A rash?" The blond looked to his left then right and up before grabbing a box and handing it to the raven. "I've been down that road with Mini, its a nightmare."

"You did all that for him? Your a pretty good big brother." Sasuke starting reading the box.

"Brother?" Naruto muttered as Mini ran back to him and into his lap. "Oh! I'm not Mini's brother." The blond got up from the floor. "Mini is my son." And for five solid seconds Sasuke froze and his brain stopped processing information after that.

"Well I have to get going Sasuke, Mini is getting tired and I need to get some more diapers." The blond grinned and started down the isle. Sasuke's head snapped toward the two blonds and spotted Mini waving goodbye to him and Sasuke found himself doing the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sat quietly on his couch in his dark living room flipping through the channels. He was shirtless for he did not want to get the rash cream on any of his shirts. His eyes might have been focused on the tv but his mind was elsewhere.

"How could someone like him be a dad?" He muttered to himself. "Oh well....if theres one thing I learned its that to never date a girl with a kid...I guess the same applies to boyfriends too." Sasuke sighed and continued flipping until his phone started ringing. Rolling his eyes he got up and pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen, it read 'Kiba'. He frowned and mulled whether or not to answer. Against his better judgment he picked up.

"Hello?" He answered irritably.

"Sasuke dude!" Kiba responded louder then necessary.

"What do you want Kiba?"

"Dude, theres this awesome party right down the street from you, you down!?"

"Kiba...when have I ever been a party person?"

"Aw, c'mon! I need someone to go with!" He whined pathetically.

"No."

"But I'm already outside your place!" Sasuke's eye twitched and headed over to his window and peered down to the street and sure enough there was Kiba waving up at him adorned in his usual hoodie and dark pants. "So, if you don't come out, I'm comin in! Theres no way I'm not gunna be alone tonight!" The raven let out a deep sigh before hanging up the phone.

"Kiba is never this persistent...or desperate. Theres not way he's coming up here though." Sasuke grumbled. He headed into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wipe off the cream and then into his room to throw on a shirt, he chose a tight black one to match his pants. In no time he was outside and greeted Kiba.

"Okay so, theres this really cute chick I like and she invited me to the party but she said to bring a friend! So I thought who better then boring dull as dirt Sasuke to make me look good!?" He grinned at Sasuke before walking towards the party.

"I'm so glad I cab help." He said sarcastically. "But why did you have to bring a friend?"

"Because she doesnt want to ditch the friend shes with, so its like a double date! Dont worry I'm sure shes cute!"

* * *

They finally entered the house the party was being held and as soon as the stepped in Sasuke frowned. The music was blaring and people were already drunk and running around the fairly large house. Before his thoughts could carry on he was tugged towards the snack table by Kiba. Frowning he decided he wasn't going to be having fun and promptly tuned everything out.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled over the music as he dragged Sasuke over.

"Hello Kiba!" She yelled back.

"This is Sasuke!" He shouted.

"What!?"

"Sasuke!" He pointed at the brooding boy beside him. Hinata made an "oh" face. "Wheres your friend!?"

"He's over there!" of course with her luck the music stopped right as she shouted drawing the attention of almost everyone at the party. She blushed while Kiba laughed. Now Sasuke wouldnt classify himself as a person with an over active imagination, of someone who takes things far out of context but right now he was in over load. He felt like he was watching something equivalent to an Abercrombie & Fitch commercial. Over on the wall stood the person who had been on his mind since earlier. There stood Naruto, leaning on the wall in tight low riding leather pants and a dark red shirt that rode kind of high showing off his flat stomach. The music slowed, everything seems so sensual as Sasuke looked Naruto's body up and down. He had to close his mouth before he started drooling.

"Sasuke!" Someone yelling his name snapped him out of his daze and back into reality. He glanced at Kiba who was waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face. His eyes snapped back at Naruto who still hadn't noticed his presence, in reality the blond looked bored peering out into the crowd of dancing and writhing bodies, his head slightly bobbing to the music with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Are you okay dude!?" The raven blinked.

"Yeah!" He yelled back and looked back over to the blond who was now talking to Hinata. She pointed over to Sasuke and the blonds eyes followed and widened when the landed on the raven then a smile smile formed on his face. He pushed himself off the wall and approached Sasuke. Sasuke looked around him and found that Kiba had abandoned him as well as Hinata. Suddenly he felt his wrist being grabbed and once again being dragged around. Sasuke huffed as he would give the blond a piece of his mind, he certainly did not like being dragged around like a child.

Before he knew it Sasuke found himself on the patio, the loud pulsing music muffled. "Sorry." Naruto finally said. "The music was started to give me a headache and this way I can hear you!" He shot Sasuke a brilliant smile.

"Its okay." Sasuke responded, ignoring the part of his brain that wanted to glare at him.

"So...you dont seem much like a party person." Naruto leaned on the railing of the patio along with Sasuke.

"You dont seem like your one for leather pants and belly shirts." Sasuke crossed his arms and gave Naruto another once over. Naruto registered his...lack of coverage and blushed, pulling his shirt down to try and cover himself.

"I dont normally dress like this." He laughed nervously. "My friends took me shopping and forced me to buy myself clothes. "I need to party more!" is what they say. They have no clue what its like to have a kid."

"Where is..err...Mini anyway." Sasuke decided to sit down, his back still on the railing, Naruto soon followed.

"He's with his grandma...should be asleep right now." His blue eyes looked up at the stars.

"It must be hard having a kid so young."

"Yeah it is, but I've gotten used to it." He said in a far off way. Sasuke stared at the blond...not sure what his next move should be. He wasnt very good at this sort of thing.

"So..." He started off. "Who is the uh..."

"Mother? Your probably wondering whose life I screwed up huh?"

"Thats not what I said!" Sasuke defended.

"Its okay, it comes up with everyone new I meet. Her Name was Sakura. We were in love and she thought we were ready. I bought condoms and everything and about half way through I guess the the condom ripped and she got pregnant. Her parents freaked out and so did mine. They didnt want anything to do with me or our child. They first considered an abortion but Sakura wasnt going for it so she had him, Mini. She let me name him. The about two days after she was let out from the hospital her parents shipped her off to her aunts house and they put Mini in an orphanage. My grandparents were furious and got him out of there. I havent heard from Sakura or her parents since then. I miss her a lot."

"Oh..." Was all Sasuke could say.

"Yeah..." The blond pulled his knees up to his chest. "Well Im bored...parties just dont do it for me anymore...wanna get out of here?" His blue eyes met with Sasuke's dark ones.

"Yeah Im not a party person either." They both got up and worked their way back through the party and out the door.

"Did you drive here?"

"No, I walked. I only live about a block from here."

"Yeah? Sweet, can I come over to your place 'till Hinata is done partying?" And without thinking Sasuke agreed.

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the door and let the blond in then followed, closing the door behind him. Naruto looked around at the apartment and spotted the open rash cream box on the floor. A though occurred to him.

"Say Sasuke."

"Hm?" Sasuke answered from the kitchen as he prepared two drinks.

"How old are you? If you don't mind?"

"Uh, twenty three!" He called back finally fishing out a couple of cokes and cups.

"You live here alone then?"

"Yeah why?" He came out from the kitchen with but froze when he saw Naruto inspecting the rash cream box.

"I thought this was for your brother..." He teased waving it in front of him with a grin.

"Im taking it to him tomorrow..." He came up with quickly.

"The box is open." His grin widened.

"Alright, you caught me." He walked around the blond and flopped down on the couch.

"So where is it?" Naruto asked joining Sasuke on the couch, taking the second coke from Sasuke.

"Where is what?" The raven looked at the blond.

"Your rash! Let me see it." He said a little too excited in Sasuke's opinion.

"Uh, its on my shoulder..." The raven reached for his collar to pull is down over his shoulder but soon found his shirt being lifted over his head. "What the hell are you doing!" Naruto flung the shirt over his shoulder and picked up the box from the floor.

"Putting the cream on, if you want it to go away." He twisted Sasuke's body so that his back faced the blond. He soon felt the cold cream on his shoulder and Naruto's hand spreading it. "How'd you get this anyway?"

"I have no clue." Naruto backed away from him since the every inch of the rash was covered. "I just sort of woke up with it. It didn't bother me till I got off work, it was itching like crazy. He looked at the blond who looked like he was holding in laughter.

"What?"

"Your blushing!" He snickered.

"Wouldn't you be embarrassed!?" He crossed his arms, looking away from the blond-his blush growing.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!" His laughter died down. "What do you have to do around her?

"I'm not sure...I dont really entertain guests." He looked around his pretty bare living room. "I have movies..."

"Cool, which ones?" Naruto yawned and leaned on the arm of the couch. Sasuke got up from the couch and walked over to his TV and grabbed a box next to it and bringing it over to the blond. Naruto quickly started digging in the box. "You have anything my Tim Burton in here?"

"I think so..."

"Aha! Here's one of my favorites!" He showed the case to Sasuke.

"Batman Returns? You have good taste." He plucked the movie from Naruto's fingers and walked back over to the TV. Popping it in the DVD player he returned to the couch having forgotten his state of undress.

The movie played and both boys got into it. It was around where Catwoman fell into the truck full of kitty letter did Sasuke start to doze off, Naruto soon following.

_**A bit longer but a pointless chapter, its the morning after that matters :P**_

_**See you then!**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
